


First Kiss

by novaranthine



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I wrote this instead of sleeping last night, I'm starved of Reilo content, M/M, Making Out, i have no clue what i'm doing, kinda OOC, reilo, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaranthine/pseuds/novaranthine
Summary: Rei asks for a kiss and Arlo couldn't bring himself to deny him.Not that he wants to anyway.
Relationships: Arlo/Rei (unOrdinary)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	First Kiss

"I want to kiss you." The words leaving Rei's lips make him gawk as he stares at him, cheeks flushed and stomach fluttering with a thousand butterflies. 

  
  


"Wh-what?" Arlo takes a sharp inhale of breath, he feels it quiver as he tries to grasp at the fraying ends of his composure. Arlo finds himself hyperaware of how close Rei is, how their knees brush against each other, how their fingers are almost touching. How he can feel the warmth radiating off his skin. 

  
  


"I want to kiss you." Rei repeats, leaning forward slightly, just close enough that their noses are almost brushing. Arlo doesn't recoil, he holds his breath and stares into the golden amber eyes that reminds him of the warm glow of sunset. "Can I?" 

  
  


The long lashes flutter prettily, and Arlo cannot find it in himself to say no so he nods his head and Rei smiles. He closes the gap, captures his lips in his and grabs Arlo by the collar of his shirt and brings him closer. Rei moves slow, it's gentle but passionate and it sends fireworks burning in his veins as he melts into the kiss. Then Rei nips at his bottom lip, tongue gliding over the line as he quietly asks for permission. Arlo lets him. 

  
  


Rei deepens the kiss, slides his tongue in and explores. Arlo's head is swimming and he can't find the strength to think when his body is burning with want, when he's itching to touch and run his hand over Rei's chest. When Rei pulls away, Arlo finds himself chasing after the warmth of his lips, it makes the other smile. 

  
  


"Cute," Rei runs his thumb over the bright, plump, cherry red lips with a half smirk. "You're so cute," Rei leans in again, their noses touching and his lips ghosting on top of Arlo's own. 

  
  


" _Rei_ —" before Arlo could say anything else, he cuts him off. Arlo shivers at his tone, shivers at the sultry, velvety smooth voice enticing him further. 

  
  


"I want to kiss you," Rei whispers, his eyes darkening with desire, "I want to kiss you so hard you'll forget your own name and _think only of me._ " 

  
  


Rei leans in, arms boxing Arlo in against the wall. Their noses are brushing, the warmth of Rei's breath hot against his skin prickling with the desire to bring himself closer to him. Placing a hand on Rei's chest, he pushes him back slightly, face turned away. Every inch of his being is burning, burning with the desire to touch, to be touched; an ever consuming flame of need and want. It's an unknown territory, and Arlo is hesitant to yield to the terrifying intensity lapping at him from the back of his mind. 

  
  


Rei stops and pulls back, but his hand brushes against his knuckles, thumb tracing over the top of his palm. 

  
  


"Sorry, was it too much?" 

  
  


"A bit." Arlo inhales slowly. He can hear his own heartbeat pounding against his ears, feel the scorching heat blossom beneath his skin with just a touch. "It's not that I don't like it, it's just…" 

  
  


Arlo makes a noise in the back of his throat and grand, awkward gestures. 

  
  


"—a little intense for my first time." 

  
  


Rei blinks at his admission. Slowly, carefully, he speaks. 

  
  


"You've never been kissed before?" He says, genuinely surprised as he stares at Arlo with an indiscernible glint in his eyes. 

  
  


"No, do I look like I had the time to bother with dating at highschool?" Arlo replies, too quickly for his liking if he was being honest. He sounded defensive. 

  
  


Rei falls silent for a moment. Tenderly, he wraps his fingers around Arlo's wrist, a small smile gracing his features as he lifts Arlo's hand to his lips and plants butterfly kisses over the surface of his skin. 

  
  


"So I'm your first kiss." Rei states the fact with sincere astonishment and joy. It flusters Arlo even more than his current actions. 

  
  


"You are...so, take it slow." At that, Rei nods. Arlo scoots closer to him, boldly making the first move. He leans in and slots his mouth with Rei's while he lets one hand rest on Rei's shoulder and the other remains firmly planted to the ground to keep himself steady. Rei cups his chin and tilts his head up slightly, a small chuckle escaping him as he smiles into the kiss. 

  
  


It's short and sweet and gentle. It makes him warm all over. 

  
  


"Much better?" 

  
  


"Yes," Arlo pauses, inhales and brushes his lips against Rei again. "Kiss me again." 

  
  


"Demanding," Rei laughs at his new found boldness. He likes it. "As always, but then, I do like that." 

  
  


Rei pushes him against the wall and kisses him till Arlo's lips are puffy and red and the blues of his eyes are hazy and glazed. Rei's tempted to abuse them more, but he relents and lets himself be content with holding the blushing blond in his arms. 

  
  


"This means we're official." Arlo says, burying his face in the crook of Rei's neck, humming appreciatively at the feeling of his slender fingers running through the curls of his blond hair. 

  
  


"I sure hope so, I mean, we did just make out a few seconds ago." Rei pauses, a grin creeping on his face as he nips at the tip of Arlo's ear. It earned him and smack on the shoulder and cute squeak. "And I did admit I want to kiss you senseless, so…" 

  
  


"Oh, shut up." Arlo cuts in, pinching his cheek hard. Rei laughs it off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Hello, I died while writing this fic, it made me so freaking flustered to the point I had to take a break and scream in my pillow from everything. Thank you for reading.


End file.
